


I'm in love with the villain

by TzuMi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina is rich, Superpowers, Tzuyu is very whipped, it's basically a world where there is only one super hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzuMi/pseuds/TzuMi
Summary: Tzuyu is an impeccable heroine but a new villain comes into action who makes her lose constantly because ... Did he fall in love with the criminal?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 11





	I'm in love with the villain

**Author's Note:**

> If this really is to the liking of people, I will upload the full one-shot even if my English is not understood.

“As everybody knows. The superhero Wida has been missing for a week without leaving a trace of her whereabouts, many speculating that the reason for her sudden disappearance is due to her frequent encounters with the mysterious girl named Black Swan who has escaped multiple times with a lot of money. Leaving the heroine Wida baffled. Will this be the end of our superhero? Will criminals start taking advantage? Discover it here"

"Dahyun, stop seeing nonsense on your phone and walk faster" Tzuyu said as she looked straight ahead.

“Hey, this is not silly, this is what everyone is talking about, the only superhero in the country wants to retire? Jeez, I thought you were never going to… "

With the speed that a normal human would do, Tzuyu covers her friend's mouth as they continue to advance. "You can shut up? By God, of all the people who could know my secret, it had to be you ”I comment, looking in the direction of the other person who was walking with them.

"Hey don't compare me to Dahyun I can keep my mouth shut" Chaeyoung said as she put her lollipop in her mouth.

"Yeah right, you were the first to want to say it out loud" Dahyun declared.

"Well I was very excited to see how the knife bent in his body" Chaeyoung excused.

“Can we stop talking about this? "

"As you wish, when we are in your department I will bring you up again the topic"

"Okay" Tzuyu said while rolling her eyes.

"Could you wait for me on these benches?" Chaeyoung pointed out. "I have to see Momo at her faculty, she had told me to get her notebook if I wanted to copy the homework"

"I'll go with you" Dahyun said enthusiastically.

"I'll stay here, I will wait for them" Tzuyu said as she dropped her things.

"All Right. We won't be long!" Dahyun yelled as he ran with.

Seeing that her friends were gone, Tzuyu checked her phone to waste time, but she couldn't help but frown at everything they posted. Dahyun was right, all that circulated in the networks were about the rumors of the heroine Wida and the villain that began to appear in the city. It's entertaining what they think and Tzuyu can't help but chuckle. Hate the Black Swan? As if she could do that, it is the opposite, all my gallery contains photos of her and as if that were not enough, i joined several communities that speak only about her.

But then why is Wida retiring from being a hero? The question is easy for Tzuyu to answer. The reason is because every time she sees her she can't help but babble and feel nervous. Which ends with a Black Swan hitting her with those tech gloves that make her end up several miles from her.

'Very pathetic, don't you think?'

Of course she will continue to help people, but secretly… Tzuyu really doesn't think that she can appear as Wida if Black Swan is still in her thoughts.

"Am I a gay jerk?" Tzuyu wonders like this of herself, covering her face.

"I don't know" Says a girl close to Tzuyu's ear making her freak out and almost dropping her phone.

"Oh my god, you surprised me" Tzuyu said as she held the phone to her chest and looked at the girl.

She was really very pretty, she had long hair in a shade like gray and on her nose a very cute mole.

At those thoughts, Tzuyu tilted her head to banish them. 'Black Swan is prettier because of her short black hair' she told herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" The girl said in a soft tone.

"Okay, do you need something?"

"I do, I am transferred and I don't know where my first class is"

"Transferred in the middle of the year?"

" It was for things of... Family and so on"

"Anyway, let me see your sheet"

Tzuyu carefully examined the classes that the young was given and after seeing which was the first one, she spoke. "Your first class is on the second floor of the building, above the classrooms you will see numbers, the biology class is at number four, after that you have like three classes in a row on the first floor"

"I understand, thanks for guiding me"

"Yes, no probl-" Tzuyu couldn't finish her sentence when her phone vibrated from her. "I have to attend" she said while she answered.

"If they are idiots" Tzuyu said on the phone before hanging up. "I have to go, we will talk later" Tzuyu added as she grabbed her things.

"Yes ... Bye and I'm Mina" Mina said as she watched the girl run. She sighing she saw the building and commented. “Should I go stealing instead of entering the University? Momo would kill me if I did that ”she added, walking towards the building with smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it may all sound horrible xd but I'll fix it, apart I hope there are people who post more mitzu because I miss it :(


End file.
